


The blade wants nothing to do with himself

by azurite_animator



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Self-Hatred, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurite_animator/pseuds/azurite_animator
Summary: Tecno was.. Mad. He couldnt blame anyone he just knew life liked to kick him in the back. He always wanted to be human and pondered what it was like even being caught giving envious glances to humans.Or- tecno salty to be a piglin and looking back on it
Kudos: 37





	The blade wants nothing to do with himself

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I would like to clarify that they are all super young at this point- this is wayyyy before the amp!
> 
> I love you all! Please be safe and eat, get some water, stretch. Thanks for your time!

Tecno walked lightly into the forest letting the grass gently tickle his legs as it swayed in the grass and let his head raise to the sky. He was always used to looking up and seeing an obsidion roof. The nostalgia makes a sickining feeling travel through his stomach. He knew that he never met his biological parents but he pretty much understood that his family proably didn't want them. Or maybe it was an accident? He assumed that if it wasn't then he would be the one thrown off the cliff like he had watched other family's do to other piglins. Maybe he wasn't meant to be a sacrafice to whatever god- figure they worshiped? He entertains the thought for a second feeling a evident pressure on his chest. He decided to sit down on a rock nearby and take advantage of the quiet. It was never quiet in the neither. His ears were always filled with screams; wither screams, the scream of the piglins or even sometimes a player. The worst by far was the piglin screams. He vaguely remembers the feeling of dread he felt when watching however he just told himself it was right... How innocent was he? He takes air harshly between his teeth. 

"Dammit." He says slightly above a whisper.

He could have been sacraficed.. He should have been sacraficed. Maybe then his brother would be less mad at him.. Maybe then Tommy wouldn't be so- he decides not to think of it as he leans back on the rock and lets the warmth of the sun overtake him. With his free arm he puts it over his eyes as he lets his body relax. It's a bit before he feels someone gently flick his arm. He quickly jumps up into a defensive pose sword infront of him to meet a tired brown haired brother and a slightly glaring younger brother. At first he desides that he doesn't want, or need, to talk to them. He scrunches up his face again and starts twords home not looking back to see if his brothers followed or even cared. He was good at his bad guy persona simply because he had to. That is untill he hears him younger brother, call him 

"Tecno you bastard. Come back we didn't wake you up just for you to hide in your room or whatever" Tommy remarks- no, sneers.

On any other day he would have teased his brother maybe even scold him but here he was following what he was told simply because he wanted this over with. He lets out large sigh as no one wanted to start. They all just kinda stared at tecno. This is fair, he guesses, he was a weird looking hybrid. Tommy started to say something but got cut off by will.

"Tech, I was mad and I'm sorry i made fun of your piglin form. It uh doesn't matter what you look like and-" 

He was trying to be nice but his plans faded when he got interupted by Tommy half screaming

"-- and you can beat the ass of anyone who doesn't agree!" 

Tommy raises a fist twords the other and wilber hurriedly takes it and returns it yelling back at the child with

"Yeah! Of corse he can!" 

He was shell shocked, he was really expecting hell go down. He slowly raises his fist to touch the others. He was feeling the Entergy of the two 

"Blood for the blood god!" He yells to the others responding with a loud 

"Pog!"


End file.
